


Banal

by flawedamythyst



Series: Balloons and Buttons [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing 221Bs for my Twitter followers. This one is for Pumpkinspiced's prompt of Banal.</p><p>The boys start to work on escaping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banal

They decided the best way to move to the window was if John went in front, tunnelling a way through the balloons, while Sherlock came behind. To avoid seeing the balloons, Sherlock ducked his head down to rest his forehead against John's back. And then he wound his arms around John's waist, holding on rather tighter than was probably necessary. John wondered if he had badly miscalculated his 'Sherlock doesn't cuddle' theory, or if this only happened when Sherlock was terrified.

All in all, it was rather intimate. John was a little tempted to take the long way to the window, just to make it last longer. He couldn't bring himself to prolong Sherlock's suffering like that, though. Instead, he tried to distract him with conversation.

“The crazy killer clown guy must have known we were coming,” he said. Sherlock just grunted. “Any idea where he might be if not here?”

Sherlock made an aggravated noise that rumbled against John's back. “Don't ask me to be intelligent when my brain's so faulty as to be scared of rubber filled with air,” he said.

Right, okay. A lighter topic of conversation was needed, then. “Must have been hell going to birthday parties when you were a kid.”

“Don't be ridiculous, John,” said Sherlock. “I didn't go to _birthday parties_. So pointlessly banal.”


End file.
